The Secrets Of Jack Spicer
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: After a Shen Gong Wu activates, Raimundo discovers a secret, one that can change the way he looks at Jack Spicer. Who is he really? why is Chase interested in him? and what the hell is Project HOST? derived from the original series 'Spicers Secrets' RxJ
1. Chapter 1 The Secret

Yo yo yigity yo, What up people? this is Sakiko of Soleana updating live from my besties I-pad (this thing is great I want one)

Anyways, This is a new project that I'm working on, and I really hope that it works out.

This story is actually my own version of the original series 'Spicers Secrets' that was created by** deviantartsbiglover. **

So after giving it much thought I decided to adopt the story and put my own ideas into it.

The new title shall be called 'Secrets of Jack Spicer' so people won't get confused.

Deal?

Well a very very HUGE thank you to **deviantartsbiglover** for allowing me to do this and a thank you to all the people that have supported me thus far.

Also an anouncement.

I need help, I don't know if any of you have noticed but there are links appearing around certain words every day on . such as dating, I-pad, win, game and so on.

What up with that? If someone could answer me or tell me how to stop it I would be grateful.

Because links in a story are annoying.

Also…

Take it away Jack!

Jack- Hello! Comming _soon_ to a computer near you! the new stories written by Sakiko!

For Xiaolin Showdown- _Pearl_ (second FemJack), _Chase's cat, Touch my awsome button, Farfalla, Epic Meal Time, and Inception_ (the xiaolin way)

For Megamind: _Punch club-rewritten! Tangled!(_possible) and _the Superman effect_

For Invader Zim: _KICK ASS_ (Dib style), and _District_

and as a crossover for Megamind and Xiaolin showdown, The "Epic" Chronicle that somehow works- **_Red vs. Blue_**: _The League of Extraordinary Nobodies_

Thank you jack ^^ *hugs*

Jack- Wow your really sof-Zzzzzzzzz

-_-' on with the adventure...

* * *

><p><em>There are secrets in this world, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. <em>

_There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. _

_Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding… sometimes… Sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. _

_Some secrets should remain… untouched. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Secret<strong>

"Tornado strike- WATER!"

"Oh no ya' don't! Seismic kick- EARTH!"

"Star of Hanabi!"

"Oh that is so not fair kimiko! Wudai star-WIND!

The Xiaolin monks as usual were training outside in the courtyard of the Xiaolin temple, battleing out one another in a usual rutine of who is the best.

"Stop your training, young monks, A new Sheng-Gong-Wu has activated," called a calm voice.

In an instant the monks stood down from their battle stances and payed attention to the old monk that stood before them, a tiny dragon wrapping itself around the monks shoulders comfortably.

"Finally some real action!"cried Raimundo, relieved of training and complete boredom.

"Which one is it this time, Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"It's called 'The Mirror of Truth'. When someone stands in front of this mirror, it shows that person's deepest, darkest secrets, it's really great for wanting to blackmail some one,"said Dojo, opening the scroll that revealed the ability of the Shen Gong Wu. The little cartoon characters seemed to be arguing with one another until one of them took out what seemed to be a larger version of the reversing mirror, its reflection showing the other character's secret, which was that he liked to pick flowers.

Raimundo and Clay snickered at the little show.

"So…it is like a reader of the thoughts?" Omi questioned, quirking brow.

"Hey, little buddy…don't cha mean 'mind reader'?" replied Clay, giving the little monk a questioning look.

"That too," said Omi, not really showing much interest in the correction.

"Anyway, we can't let any Heylin get a hold on that Sheng-Gong-Wu. Who knows what they would do with it!" Dojo yelled, shivering in fear at the thought.

All the xiaolin monks started imagining what would happen if anyone really got the mirror of truth.

Raimundo imagined Jack Spicer discovering that he keeps one of Kimiko's panties in his drawer.

Omi imagined Chase Young discovering that he sleeps with a teddy bear and sucks his thumb, like a child.

Kimiko imagined Katnappe discovering that she's the one that attacks the fridge in the middle of the night, everyone would think she's a pig!

Clay imagined Hannibal Roy Bean discovering that he babysits young children every Sunday night (Raimundo wouldn't leave him alone for a whole month if anyone told him).

They all shivered at their thoughts.

"Uh…hellooo…earth to monks…SNAP OUT OF IT ALLREADY!" yelled Dojo, waving frantically. All the monks jumped backwards with a scream as they came back to reality.

"Thank you!" sighed Dojo, transfoming into is larger form, "Now can we get moving?"

the monks climbed onto him eager to find the valueable Wu before anyone else could.

* * *

><p>At the Spicer Mansion…<p>

"Jack! Get in here, you stupid boy! A new Sheng-Gong-Wu has revealed itself!" sreamed Wuya, appearing in Jack's lair.

" GAH! Wuya? I-is that you?" asked a boy's voice.

"Jack stop hiding in the bathroom and get out here I need your help!" hissed Wuya, furiously knocking on Jack's bathroom door.

"J-just a minute…I'll be out right away." A boy's voice could be heard from behind the locked door, "Besides what do you need me for? What happened to your oh so precious chase young?"

"I need a new lacky, he won't help me and your the only thing I have to work with, ugh how pathetic, reduced to seeking help from a loser, I don't even know why I came to you in the first palace," growled Wuya, rubbing her temples in frustration.

Half a minute later, that same door opened, showing a 15-year-old redhead, dressed in black pants and boots and a long overcoat, also black. His skin is white as snow and his hair and eyes are red as blood. Thoughout the years he became beautiful and held a more feminine look, which was odd for a boy.

On his forehead was a pair of yellow goggles with two red spirals on them. The boy was wearing some kind of collar around his neck. How long has he been wearing that thing now? almost a year?

Ignoring that last detail, Wuya started yelling at him. "What took you so long? The monks must be on their way to retrieve the Sheng-Gong-Wu and we're still here and…are you wearing lipgloss?"

If possible, Jack would have turned even whiter after hearing that question. "No! Of course not! I…my lips were really dry, so I just put some water on them…"

"Riiight…" the evil witch rolled her eyes. "How come each day I spend with you I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

"Since when do you have feelings?" Jack asked, whipping his lips desperately with his sleeve.

Wuya growled angrily at him. "Hurry up, you stupid boy. I'll tell you about the Mirror of Truth on the way."

"Why would you tell me about a stupid mirror?" Wuya grabbed a shoe and smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"That's the name of the Sheng-Gong-Wu, you idiot!" growled Wuya.

"The name of the Wu is 'Ow'?" asked Jack, rubbing his now sore head in frustration.

Wuya threw the shoe at Jack. "No! Mirror of Truth!"

"Oh…and by the way, MISSED!" said Jack running out of the basement as quickly as his legs could take him.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, guys." Dojo informed, landing in front of a cave.<p>

"Wow…it is such a big hole…" Omi exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I've never seen somethin' this big since my Daddy went to search for water in the desert," said Clay looking in at the large cave.

All the other monks looked at Clay.

"He didn't find any, did he?" asked Raimundo.

"No…" Clay answered, staring at the ground.

"It's really dark. We could sure use some light…" she said. Then she closed her eyes in concentration.

Suddenly a flame appeared in her hands, dancing around her fingers, enjoying its existence.

"Come on boys, somebody's gotta get that Shen Gong Wu at some point," sighed Kimiko entering the dark cave, the boys and dragon following after.

Wuya looked at Jack's neck. Concentrating on the collar that was wrapped around the boys delicate neck. Why did he need that collar anyways? Although Jack's been wearing that collar for almost a year now, she never asked him the reason to wear it.

'Ah, screw it! I'll ask him later.' she thought to herself.

After landing in front of the cave, Jack stared at its darkness and shivered.

He was always afraid of the dark, ever since he was a little kid.

Things always lurk in the darkness, waiting to pounce and devour you.

"Jack-bot!" he called capturing a nearby robots attention. "We need some light!"

"Yes Master," The Jack-bot made its eyes glow.

Satisfied Jack walked into the cave followed by Wuya and his army of robots.

"don't tell me your still afraid of the dark?" chuckled Wuya, rather malignantly.

"I'm only afraid of the things in the dark, so there!" said Jack sticking out his tongue at the old witch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kimiko replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Clay replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Raimundo replied.

"Really?" Omi asked happily.

"No." He answered. Omi's smile vanished as soon as it came, can he help it? No.

Jack shivered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He hated being an albino. He hated having such a sensitive skin. He hated being so sensitive to low temperatures.

"Man its cold," mumbled Jack.

"Master," Jack turned to a nearby Jack-bot. In its mechanical arms was a blanket.

"Aw, thank you," said Jack, taking the blanket and receiving a nod of the robot as an answer.

'I really must be missing something…' Wuya thought to herself, while watching the scene between Jack and the robot. 'Since when is Jack such a grateful boy?'

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kimiko replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Clay replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Raimundo replied.

"Really? Are you pulling my arm?"asked Omi glaring at Raimundo.

"It's 'pulling my leg' Omi, leg!" said Raimudo annoyed.

"So we truly are there?" asked Omi.

"**_Yes_**!" They all answered at the same time.

Finally. After walking for ten whole minutes, the monks arrived to their destination.

From above an opening the sun shone, revealing the lovely Shen Gong Wu and lighting the cave only slightly, giving it a rather dull and gloomy atmosphere.

Kimiko trembled, "Eeeeehhhh…creepy…" she mumbled, drawing closer to Raimundo.

"Don' worry baby, I'll protect you," said Raimundo with a mischevious grin.

Kimiko shivered and quickly drifted off towards Clay.

"what?" asked Raimundo.

"You just called her an infant," said Omi "that is a insult isn't it?"

"No Omi, that's not it," sighed Kimiko "Raimundo is just an idiot."

"Hey!" complained Raimundo.

The Mirror of Truth was in fact a fancier and enlarged version of the Reversing mirror, made of gold, with marks of silver running through its glass. It seemed to be large enough to see a person's entire reflection.

Strangely enough, it was on some sort of altar.

"There it is!" Clay exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock," said Raimundo, crossing his arms.

"Why you no good-" growled Clay.

"Yay! We found it!" Omi yelled happily.

"Raimundo quit being rude!" growled Kimiko.

"whatever I'm the Shoku leader, bite me," said Raimundo sticking his tongue out at the other monks.

"I don't think you'd taste good," said Omi gaging a little.

"That's not what he meant Omi- and besides Rai, being leader doesn't mean that you can-"

Raimundo raised his hand to quiet Kimiko in mid-sentence.

"Hey guys, hold up for a second, don't you think this was a little too easy?" asked Raimundo.

Suddenly from the shadows was the sound of hisses and growls.

"You had to ask!" Kimiko said, looking at the army of jungle beasts that seemed to morph out of the darkness.

"Chase Young!" said Omi, glaring at the man that suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Well hello young monks," said Chase with a sly smirk.

"All of you, distract him, I'll get the mirror," shouted Raimundo, bolting for the alter and its prize.

Jack noticed the light at the end of the tunnel and heard some familiar voices. "Damn it! The Xiaolin Monks are already here!" he exclaimed while throwing the blanket at some random direction, hopefully to be caught by one of his robots, and then he started running towards the light.

"Jack get the Shen Gong Wu!" hissed Wuya joining the battle.

"Wuya," said Chase with a sneer.

"Humph, nice to see that your also interested in the Shen Gong Wu, well too bad it's MINE!" cried Wuya attacking the dragon lord.

Raimundo ran towards the mirror. "This is going to be so easy!"

* * *

><p>Jack stared wide-eyed the battle. Somehow, the battle reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.<p>

_We're not going to be **your toys** anymore! We're leaving and you cant-_

"Stop us!"

Jack came back to reality when Clay gave one of Chase's warriors a punch with the Fist of Tebigong, making the beast hit a wall and fall to the ground.

"YOU!" growled Chase attacking the dragon of earth. The warriors he had were actually important to the dragon lord. A loyal warrior is valuable.

And so they continued to fight.

* * *

><p>Raimundo stood in front of the mirror, and it started to glow.<p>

Noticing the glowing mirror, Jack ran past the battle dodging any blows and ran towards Raimundo, stopping about three meters away from the mirror and stared with wide eyes.

"No," he sobbed involuntarily.

As the mirror glowed, the battle stopped, all eyes were on the mirror.

Raimundo had to cover his eyes because of the glow, but when it faded, he looked back at it and stared in astonishment.

The first person he could see was himself holding Kimiko's panties (the frilly red ones he liked so much), and behind him were two figures. One was easy to guess. It was Wuya in her human form, looking happily at a picture she was holding. She looked so happy.

Next to her was another person. A girl. A 15-year-old girl, with skin as white as snow and hair and eyes as red as blood, that was staring at Raimundo via the mirror. She was wearing a black dress and black high-heeled boots that came up to her knees.

Her red hair was an out-grown bob, slightly above her delicate shoulders, the bangs dangling close to her eyes and longer strands caressing the sides of her face, a pair of yellow spiral goggles sitting on her head, complimenting her. She was beautiful. But there's one thing that really catches Raimundo's attention: the girl was sad. Her sad eyes met his and a pearl-like tear rolled down her right cheek as she mouthed two words.

'_Help me_'

Raimundo felt sorry for the teenage girl. He wished to walk into the mirror and comfort her. He wanted to make her feel better. But when he turns around, he only sees Wuya and Jack Spicer standing next to her, a look of pure horror on his delicate face. They were both staring wide-eyedly at the mirror.

Raimundo could only give Jack a shocked stare. He didn't know what to say to him. He almost couldn't speak because of what he saw.

But when he finally was going to say something, the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Look out!"

Jack turned around and a lion about to attack him. He put his arms in front of his face, preparing for what was coming. Suddenly he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the side. Wuya also avoided the beast's attack.

"Take the Shen Gong Wu NOW!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko finally grabbed the mirror and hoisted it onto her back, avoiding a fellow tiger's attack. "DOJO!" she cried.

"On it!" The dragon immediately jumped out from under Clay's hat and grew, Kimiko quickly jumping on while avoiding another attack.

"No!" cried Wuya, attacking Dojo.

"You stay away from me woman!" cried Dojo, slithering into the exit tunnel.

"ugh! You have improved young warrior, but not enough!" growled Chase attacking Omi.

"Ha! And you my friend have lost your focus, cat playing fiddle!" shouted Omi attacking.

"What?" Chase dodged the attack and looked over at the altar. Dojo was getting away with the Mirror of Truth.

"Now Clay!" cried Omi.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Wudai Crater-"

"No you fool!"

"EARTH!"

As soon as Clay did his signature move, the earth began to shake, and the cavern was starting to fall apart.

"Warriors!" shouted Chase, snapping his fingers, and teleporting out of the cave with all of his beasts.

"Lets get out of here! This place's gonna fall apart!" shouted Clay, running out the exit tunnel.

"Yes. We must leave at this instant!" Omi replied.

Wuya and Raimundo followed after, Jack was simply carried by the wind dragon.

They all ran out of the cave as fast as they could. Jack gasping as his robot army was destroyed instantly by battle and by earth.

* * *

><p>Outside….<p>

"What in bloody hell was that?" Wuya asked Jack, as Raimundo put him down.

He understood that she was referring to what they saw in the mirror.

"I'll explain it to you later…" Raimundo heard Jack replying almost silently, he noticed a slight difference in Jack's voice. It felt like Raimundo had a young woman next to him.

Jack quickly escaped Raimundo's grip and ran away from him, with Wuya following.

"Hey wait…" yelled Raimundo. When he was about to run after them, he stepped on something. He raised his leg and noticed that he stepped on a black collar. He picked it up and concluded that it belonged to Jack, he's seen the boy genius wear it before.

Dojo was suddenly anxious "Hurry, get on! Spicer's running away!" the dragon yelled.

"Leave him…" Raimundo replied.

"What?" the other monks stared at Raimundo.

"He doesn't have the mirror, so why bother?" Raimundo got on Dojo, and sighed "Take us back to the temple Dojo. Were done here."

After thinking about it, they all agreed to leave Jack Spicer alone.

"And Chase Young?" asked Kimiko.

Omi just quirked a brow at the girl.

After a ten second stare off, the girl sighed, "you're right, he must have escaped, come on, let's go back home."

* * *

><p>Back at the Xiaolin Temple…<p>

All the monks were asleep, except for one, and that one was Raimundo. He was sitting on his bed, holding Jack's collar. He stared at it for a while and the looked out the window. He couldn't forget about 'her'. He couldn't forget the girl he saw in the mirror. And he couldn't forget the fact that that beautiful girl was actually Jack Spicer's reflection.

Just what exactly was his secret?

"I can't just sit here doing nothing! I have to talk to him…" Raimundo said to himself. He ran towards the temple doors.

Raimundo wasn't the only one awake. An old man watched as he past the temple doors. He had a little dragon around his shoulders. The dragon was also staring at the boy.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Master Fung?" the dragon asked.

"No, Dojo" Master Fung replied in his calm voice "We're not allowed to stop Raimundo from getting some answers to his questions."

"How do you know he's looking for answers?" asked Dojo slithering around the old monk's shoulders.

"There's something in that collar that intrigues him…The fact that he was constantly staring at it told me so…Where did he get it?" asked Master Fung.

"I think he found it on the floor inside the cave where the Mirror of Truth was." Dojo answered.

Master Fung looked at Dojo an then back at the window. "I want you to follow him."

"W-what?"

"I need you to find out where Raimundo is going, who he will be meeting and what they were talking about. When you come back, meet me in the meditating room," said the old monk, taking Dojo off his shoulders.

"But…" protested the dragon.

"And don't let Raimundo see you," ordered Master Fung.

"Oh, all right…I'll do it…but I won't like it!" Dojo replied, leaving the temple to follow silently after Raimundo.

This will be fun.

* * *

><p>Well I really hope you enjoyed that!<p>

Jack: you better have!

LOVE  
>SAKIKO<p>

Ps- REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 SoYou're Female?

**Chapter 2 So...You're female?**

* * *

><p>Spicer Mansion<p>

Raimundo, after jogging about an hour, finally arrived at the Spicer Mansion, panting heavily and looking up at the windows. Everything was dark and quiet.

'Maybe he's already in bed...but then again,' thought Raimundo, jumping the gates and running to the backyard where of course the window to the basement would be.

And of course knowing Jack, he would probably be working on some lame project in that 'lair' of his.

Raimundo smiled as he saw a light coming from the basement window. He looked at the small window, listening closely as he heard loud whirring noises.

Jack was working on a project of some kind.

* * *

><p>Dojo, who was annoyed and tired hid in a bush and watched as practically broke into the house by smashing the basement window.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Spicer we need to talk!" shouted Raimundo, invading Jack's lair. To his surprise he only saw Wuya there, sitting on an office chair, looking confused then amused by Raimundo's presence.<p>

"Well, well, well…came to join me in my evil task, Raimundo?" asked the Heylin witch.

"No," replied Raimundo "I came here to talk to Jack,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Kimiko was coming back from another trip to the fridge, munching on a delicious chocolate chip cookie, when she noticed something. Raimundo's bedroom "door," (well more like curtain) was half open. She peeked through it, but the wind dragon wasn't there.

'What the… where the hell is he?' she thought to herself, munching on her little snack.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I don't think he'll tell you anything. He lost his voice because of that last meeting," Wuya informed, smiling wickedly, "why don't you forget about Jack and talk to me hmmm?"<p>

"In your dreams old hag, show me to Jack, now," said Raimundo, putting on a fighting stance to further express his demand.

"Are you deaf? I said that Jack has lost his voice, he started coughing and rasping since we came over here," said Wuya annoyed.

"Oh…I didn't know…" Raimundo replied in a sad tone, guilt running through his heart.

Was it his fault? Had he been too rough?

No of course not. Maybe Jack's just sick.

"Hey wait a sec, why are _you_ still here? Shouldn't you be kissing up to Chase right now?" asked Raimundo, glaring at the Heylin witch.

"Meh, Chase is angry and I really don't want to deal with him, especially since I attacked him, he would probably send me to sleep in the mud, or even worse," said Wuya, with a shudder, "I'll let him vent."

"Hmph, whatever float's your boat, look I still want to talk to Jack, I don't care if he's dying, we need to talk," said Raimundo.

Wuya frowned before getting up and walking up the stairs, to the Spicer mansion.

For a moment Raimundo thought she just left him there. But he was soon proven wrong.

Jack appeared by the start of the stairs and stared at Raimundo, eyes wide with worry and fear. He was in his boy look again, with his black clothes and boots, short red hair and yellow goggles on his forehead.

"Can I have a word with you…alone?" Raimundo asked, dropping his battle stance.

Jack nodded and stepped down until he was at the foot of the stairs. They stared at each other for a while, until Jack made a gesture that Raimundo understood as an invitation to sit down.

"Actually, I was thinking that… well…maybe we could… talk outside?" Raimundo suggested.

Jack looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowing and inspecting the situation. Jack let out a noise of complaint and glared at Raimundo.

"What?" asked the wind dragon.

Jack crossed his arms and pointed to the broken window.

"Okay fine, I'll fix that later," said Raimundo, shrugging in apology.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Jack headed towards a corner in the basement, opening a door labeled 'Emergency Exit.'

The boy made a gesture towards the Shoku leader and walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

"alright," mumbled the wind dragon, walking out and closing the door.

Outside in the back yard Jack waited for Raimundo to catch up, once the dragon did, Jack walked over to a large koi-pond that sat by the edge of the yard, hidden behind beautiful rose and tulip gardens. By the pond stood a bench, just about big enough to fit two people. Jack pulled Raimundo by his arm and before he knew it they were both sitting on the bench staring at the beautiful pond, watching the colorful fish swim about.

The Brazilian boy glanced at Jack for a minute and then pulled out something from his pants pocket. Jack's collar.

"I believe this is yours…" he said, giving the collar to Jack. Jack stared at it for a while and took it from the boy's hands, putting the collar back on, smiling as he heard a secure 'click.'

"I really need to talk to you."

The albino looked at Raimundo, nodding, expecting him to talk.

"Well…when I was in front of the Mirror of Truth I saw my secret, and then Wuya's…and then I saw your secret Jack," said Raimundo, looking into Jack's red irises.

"The truth is that you're a girl, aren't you Jack or are you really just a secret drag queen?" asked Raimundo.

Panic and anger flew across Jack's face.

Jack was about to answer, but Raimundo raised a hand stopping him.

"Wait…" he said.

The reason why, Jack's voice never changed over the years, why he never got taller or buffer or even lost his 'baby face' or even had some sort of stubble on his chin at all was nothing but a simple truth… a little fact.

Jack was a girl, and that collar disguised her real voice.

That entire 'late growth spurt' was just a lie.

Jack being unable to speak was a made up story.

An excuse to hide the truth…

Raimundo finally understood.

Raimundo slowly grabbed the collar that was wrapped around Jack's delicate neck. Jack tensed, eyes widening.

"I want to hear it Jack, I want to hear the truth, I want to hear your real voice…the one I heard when I saved you, and don't give me any excuses, I know it wasn't Kimiko or Wuya. It was yours, wasn't it?" asked Raimundo taking the collar gently off Jack's neck.

"Yes…I am _female_," Jack replied, his voice now sounding like a young woman's, essentially it was just smoother and more high pitched than the voice the collar projected. It was pleasant to hear.

Raimundo stared at Jack "Then you really are a girl…"

"Not a drag queen you prick," said Jack frowning, "Please…Just don't tell anyone,"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Said Raimundo, taking hold of Jack's hands, rubbing her knuckles gently with his thumbs.

She was worried.

"Does that mean that you won't tell anyone? Not a soul?" the albino girl asked shyly.

"Yes!" Raimundo responded.

"Promise?" asked Jack, doubting her enemy.

"As long as you keep mine and convince Wuya to keep quiet. Yeah, I'll keep on, monk's honor," said Raimundo raising his right hand in a pledge.

Jack smiled a bit and then gave Raimundo a big hug. "Deal. And thanks" she said.

Raimundo's cheeks turned a shade of red as the pale girl hugged him.

"I uh… really need to ask you some questions, if that's okay…" said Raimundo as the hug broke apart.

"Sure what do you want to know?" asked Jack, getting up and stretching.

"Well, for starters, I'm pretty sure 'Jack' isn't your real name. So…what_ is_ your name?"

The girl giggled, staring up at the sky, "It's quite similar, actually… my names Jacqueline Lilith Spicer, but just call me Jack or Jackie, I like those better."

"Jackie… You know… I kind of like it, alright if I call you that?"

"Not…A problem," Jack said, blushing.

"Okay, next question. Why did you keep this as a secret?" asked Raimundo, looking at the albino as she sat down by the edge of the pond.

"Because my father never really wanted a girl, what he really wanted was a son a suitable heir to the industry. So obviously, men are more respected, have better privileges and such in the rich business, and are worth more. I decided to please my father in the only way I knew how. I started dressing like a boy. I became a boy. So My father didn't care, he actually preferred it as long as I didn't ruin his reputation or brought dishonor to my family. My mom on the other hand freaked out, 'first a defective disease and now she's a transsexual! What's next?' and blah, blah, blah, she just cares about what other people will say, my father's money, her money, her reputation and so on. Then time passed and there were too many people that already thought I was a boy. So I kept it a secret. No one except some family knows, few coaches and well…now you know," explained Jack with a shrug, like everything was normal.

"Wow… that's really **bad**," said Raimundo, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, it sucks…" Jackie replied shrugging again.

"Okay… third question. When I saw you in the mirror, I noticed you were sad. So I've wanted to ask you… what's the matter? Well, now that you told me I'm guessing because it's your family?" said Raimundo.

"It's mainly because of what my parents do to me, how they treat me…how others treat me… but never mind that…" said Jack trying to avoid the question.

"Oh… alright then…May I?" asked Raimundo, standing and raising his hands so that they were at each side of Jack's head. She understood what he wanted to do.

"Yes, you may," she answered, nodding her head slightly in approval.

Raimundo gently took Jack's goggles off her head. Jack quickly ran her fingers through her hair, releasing the grip the gel held on her hair. Raimundo stared at it with a charmed look.

Her hair almost reached her shoulders.

She was just like the girl he saw in the mirror. Beautiful, with innocence, loneliness and suffering in her eyes. Gorgeous…

"I wonder…" Raimundo started and then stopped.

"What?" Jack asked, expecting him to finish the sentence.

"I wonder how someone can let his daughter hide her real self, knowing that she's so pretty," said Raimundo.

"You… you think I'm pretty?"Jack questioned, blushing a little, then frowning, "I-I thought that you thought that I was a… _freak_…a loser…I hear you say it all the time,"

"No…I'm sorry that I hurt you…Besides, I don't think you're pretty" said Raimundo.

Jack's expression changed to a pained look.

_I'm sorry, but I don't make friends with little** ugly** **freaks** like **you**!_

"You _are_ pretty!" said Raimundo, taking hold of Jack's hands again, "And I think you're being completely unfair! You should show the world the person you really are. A really pretty girl!"

"Aww… that's so sweet. Thanks Raimundo," said Jack, hugging the wind dragon once more.

Raimundo didn't blush so much this time, but he still did, he couldn't help it, Jack was pretty, even disguised he only looked like a really pretty boy.

Soon enough Jack struck up a conversation.

"Hey…" said Jack, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Raimundo.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" asked Jack, expecting an answer.

"What kind of a question is that?" laughed Raimundo.

"Quit being mean! I was just asking a simple question, jeez!" giggled Jack, rolling her eyes.

The two continued to laugh in the darkness, even though it was cold outside, they didn't even notice. They were having so much fun…just…talking. Enjoying each other's company.

"The sun will rise soon Raimundo, go back to the temple, thanks to you I have to work extra time on my Jack-bots," yawned Jack, stretching her arms out, as far as they could possibly go.

"Oh right those pieces of Junk? Ooooh I'm so scared!" said Raimundo in a playful tone.

"Hey! You try making those machines, then we'll see who's laughing over the 'piece of junk.'" said Jack, elbowing the Shoku leader in the hip.

"Ow! Hey!" laughed Raimundo, elbowing Jack's shoulder.

She didn't care; for once she was enjoying herself…for once.

"Until next time…" sighed Jack, getting up, "I mean, if there _is_ a next time."

"Oh, don't worry, there will. How about tonight?" asked Raimundo.

"Huh? Are you cereal? You want to come back, here, to Jack Spicer's house, which is the house of your enemy?" said Jack quirking a brow and staring up at Raimundo.

'Man, he's tall,' thought Jack.

"Yeah, I want to come back, you know when you're not being all 'Evil Genius' and a dork your pretty cool! So how 'bout it? Can I come back tonight?" said Raimundo, shifting his weight slightly, expecting a positive answer.

"Stop calling me a dork Raimundo… and... That sounds… great!" replied Jack, with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

"Good. I'll see you then?" said Raimundo, staring into Jack's blood colored eyes.

"Yup… and hey, uh Raimundo. I really had a lot of fun tonight…Thank you," said Jack smiling slightly, blushing a little as she spoke.

"Me too, and your welcome, I did like talking to you for once than just, you know, insulting you and kicking your butt," said Raimundo with a sheepish laugh.

'Oh my God, all this time I've been beating up a girl!' thought Raimundo. Guilt and anger suddenly building up inside of him.

"Go home Perdosa, I'll see ya' later," said Jack, with a small wave as she walked back to the house.

"Y-yeah, uh Jackie?" Raimundo, grabbed the girl's hand again.

"Yeah?" Jack turned to Raimundo, confused and tired.

"I'm sorry…for all those times I hurt you, beat you and well, when we made fun of you and broke your bones…I'm sorry for everything…I really am," said Raimundo, staring at the ground.

_You're a freak Jack, always will be. Do you really believe that a woman or a child can get any help by crying? Might as well get used to being beat around, learn to deal with the pain and keep a straight face. Then maybe... Just maybe..._

"It's okay, I'm used to it," said Jack with a sad smile, finally walking back inside and locking herself inside the secure walls of the Spicer mansion.

_Someone might...see you._

"Jackie…"

Raimundo had seen that sad smile before, that sad look in her eyes.

'Man I feel horrible, what did she mean by that anyways? Has she gone through this before? I mean, Chase, Wuya, Hannibal...Us...Of course she has...what about her parents? No…I'll ask her tonight.' thought the wind dragon as he left for his 'home.'

* * *

><p>Dojo came out of his hiding spot. "I have to tell Master Fung about this!" he said to himself, and then flew back to the temple as fast as he could, so that he would arrive there before Raimundo.<p>

* * *

><p>OKAY! that's all I'm going to do folks! Nothing more nothing less because to tell the truth, I am sick and I need to update some other stories ASAP.<p>

Please leave a review or I will eat Chase Young.

Chase Young: Yes leave a- YOU'LL **_WHAT?_**

Jack: D:8

Good night everybody!


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicions and Angry Birds

HOLA!

for the love of petey the dancing eel people Review this story, I would really aprechiate it if you showed some support at least or gave me some form of opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 PLANS...I think...<strong>

_I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me_

* * *

><p>"Man I'm tired," groaned Raimuno as he arrived at the temple, quickly running through the temple gates and into the courtyard. It was already six in the morning, meaning Omi would wake up soon and Master Fung or Monk-Guan would start demanding some training sessions.<p>

Passing the main hall and dining room, Raimundo quickly made a bee-line for his "room."

Hopefully no would would notice that he was gone for-

"Where have you been?"

Raimundo yelped as he heard Kimiko's voice coming from behind.

"Gah! Oh… Hi Kimiko… you sure scared the hell outta me!" exclaimed the wind dragon, edging closer to his "room" trying desperately to avoid the Japaneese girl in front of him.

"Where. Have. You. Been." Kimiko repeated both slowly and angrily.

"I… I had to go get some fresh air," said Raimundo, his eyes shifting nervously.

"The whole night?" asked Kimiko giving the boy a suspicious look.

"Y-yes… I was feeling sick… so I went out... and I'm better now," said Raimundo trying despereately to think of an exit strategy.

"Oh, really?…" asked Kimiko, inching closer to Raimundo, "How can I be sure that you're not lying to me?"

Dojo, who apparantly just arrived at the scene, heard that last part. Luckuly for Raimundo, Dojo spoke up.

"Feeling better now, Raimundo?" asked Dojo, slithering past the two monks.

"Yes, Dojo. Much better, thanks!" replied Raimundo, flashing the dragon a small grin.

"Hey, Master Fung want's to talk to you, better follow or else he'll get upset," said Dojo slithering away.

"Yeah sure, later Kim," said Rai, following the small dragon down the hall.

Kimiko gave them a suspicious glance and left in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, man. You saved my butt," said Raimundo, sighing in pure relief.

"Ah, don't mention it. What were you two talking about anyway?" asked the dragon, slithering up the wind dragon's body and setleing on his shoulders.

"Basically entarrogating me, asking where I've been, things like that," responded Rai, scratching the back of his head.

"And where have you been?"asked the green dragon.

"Outside. I felt sick and stayed there all night," said Raimundo, trying to cover up his little meeting with a certain albino.

"Wow, too many dumplings I guess, you must be tired. I'll ask Master Fung to give you some hours of sleep," said Dojo, sliding off Raimundo's shoulders to the floor.

"Thanks, Dojo. You're the best!" exclaimed Raimundo, picking up and hugging the dragon.

"Okay, okay! Lemme go!" cried Dojo, falling out of the wind monks embrace and quickly heading towards the meditation hall, where Master Fung would most likely be.

With a long sigh, Raimundo went back to his sleeping quarters and basically let himself fall onto his mat. In a blink of an eye he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Dojo," said Master Fung opening an eye as the little dragon inturrupted his meditation.<p>

"Boy do I have some gossip for you," said Dojo, rubbing his claws together.

"I see…" the old man said.

"So you know Jack Spicer? Okay, check this out-" continued Dojo.

* * *

><p>"I see...Makes sense," said Master Fung, looking down at Dojo<p>

"So what now? should I tell the other monks to keep an eye on Raimundo?" asked Dojo.

"No, Dojo. If you do that, the other monks will discover what Raimundo's hiding. Remember that he made a promise to Jack. He promised that he wouldn't tell her secret to anyone. If we tell the young monks about it, we're instantly breaking_ his_ promise, something that is not honorable. Besides that would instantly mark Raimundo as untrustworthy, a quality that a Shoku leader must not posses,"Master Fung explained.

"Oh… well… maybe we should help him out keeping her secret then?" suggested Dojo.

"Yes… good idea, my friend. But remember. We can't let Raimundo discover that we know what he's been up to," said Master Fung raising his fingers to his lips, as if telling Dojo to remain silent.

"Got it!" said Dojo giving the old monk a thumb's up, "Oh but wait, Raimundo just came back, he's sleeping right now. You think we can let him catch a few Z's for now?"

"That's a very good idea, my friend," said Master Fung.

"Why do you say that?" the mystical dragon asked tilting his head with interest.

"If Raimundo sleeps until 10:00, he'll have to leave his chores to the end of the day, and he can't do them in the afternoon because he will be too busy training," Master Fung explained, "By the time he finishes his chores, all the other monks would be asleep, which will make it easier for him to sneak out again and go to meet Jack."

"So we should make it easier for Raimundo to sneak out?" said Dojo, arms crossed and a reptilian brow raised.

"The easier, the better," said Master Fung, closing his eyes for meditation once again.

"Okay...Do you know who's been stealing my cookies lately?" asked Dojo.

Mater Fung only groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>"Come on, kid, wake up! Your time's up!"said Dojo, pushing Raimundo's shoulder.<p>

"Hmm… what time is it?" Raimundo yawned, boy was he tired.

"It's 10:03. Come on, get up and meet me and the others outside,"said Dojo as he slithered away, leaving the Brazilian alone.

'10:03… that means I slept about four hours…' thought Raimundo, stretching and walking out of his 'room.'

Outside in the courtyard the other monks and dragon were taking a break.

"Hey, guys," Yawned Raimundo, rubbing his eyes.

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed happily, " We were so worried about you!"

"Feelin' better there, partner?" asked Clay.

"Yeah, much better, thanks," said Raimundo, stretching once more.

"Good…" Kimiko replied, turning around. She was still suspicious about where Raimundo went last night, and she was sure it wasn't just a little walk to go get some air.

'He's definitely hiding something,' she thought 'and I'm gonna find out what!'

"It's time to get back to training, young monks," said a familiar voice.

Turning around, Raimundo bowed, showing respect to master fung.

"Good morning," he yawned.

"Raimundo, do you feel well enough to train?" asked the old monk.

"Yes, Master Fung. I'm fine," said Raimundo nodding slightly.

"Very well then. Choose your weapon…" said Master Fung, pointing to a chest that was filled with Shen Gon Wu.

"I'll take… the Sword of the Storm, Omi, come train with me, I still got a bone to pick with you due to the other day," said Raimundo, taking the golden sword in his hands.

"What bone? I don't remember picking a bone," said Omi, confused.

"It's a figure a speech lil' buddy," said Clay, patting the bald monk on the head.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~" called out a voice.<p>

Jack woke up with a groan as the sun's intense light hit her face. Her eyes narrowed as she basically glared at the window in her room.

"Jeez, I thought blinds and curtains were supposed to keep the light out!" growled Jack as she looked at her alarm clock.

10:03.

Which meant that Jack had been sleeping for about four hours.

"Ugh! Wuya, you there?" asked Jack looking over at the big brown leather chair that held Wuya's sleeping form.

"Mmmhmm, I'm awake," mumbled Wuya, annoyed, "funny I thought you always slept until noon."

"Ha ha, very funny, I get it, its early. You want to talk now or after breakfast?"Mumbled Jack, stretching her body. Man did that feel good.

"I say during breakfast, just promise me you'll make that bacon that I love," answered Wuya.

"Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~" called out a voice again.

Jack suddenly bolted upwards, "Oh no! Megan!"

"Jackie darling? Are you alright?" called out a new voice, this one getting closer.

"Wuya, hide in the closet, it's my mom!" hissed Jack.

Groaning, Wuya got up from the leather chair and shuffled over to an armoire. It was closer.

"I said closet!" hissed Jack again.

"Meh," Wuya, only jumped inside making herself comfortable in the tuxedo's and trench coats before closing the door with a soft click.

Suddenly someone knocked at bedroom's door.

"Yes?" called out Jack, trying to sound as tired as possible.

"Jackie, sweetie, are you feeling alright? Are you awake? "asked woman's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well I'm awake now, mother…" replied Jack, getting up from the bed.

"Jack, dear, I know it's early, but you need to get up, Megan's here!" said Mrs. Spicer.

Jack let an audible and annoyed groan escape her lips.

"Is that a problem?" asked Mrs. Spicer.

"No, I'm… I'm just tired…" Jackie said with a big yawn.

"Well, then, please get dressed, and dye that awful hair of yours. We're going shopping with your adorable little cousin," chirped Mrs. Spicer.

"Oh great, yeah, you call her adorable," mumbled Jack heading over to the armoire, "Okay Wuya, you can come out, we need to talk," sighed Jack, opening the antique furniture up.

"Great, so much for breakfast," grunted Wuya getting out of the armoire, and dusting herself off, "I go first, what was that I saw in the mirror of truth?" asked the old witch, smiling down at the albino teen.

"Exactly what it seemed Wuya," said Jack, taking off her night shirt, revealing her tiny feminine form.

"Wow, it makes sense now, your girly screams your feminine activities, why you wanted to be queen of the Black Vipers," laughed Wuya.

"Shh! Wuya, keep it down!" hissed Jack.

"And you know what really sucks for you? Chase Young has bigger ones than you!" cackled Wuya.

Jack only glared at the old Heylin witch.

"I don't even know why you wear a bra little Miss A-cup!" laughed Wuya.

Jack finally ignored Wuya's insults and did what she was told to do, get dressed so she could spend the day with little Megan and her Mother.

"Aw, come on Jack," sighed Wuya, "so, you really are a female…how I didn't figure that out earlier I have no idea," mumbled the old witch.

"Well, all it took was asking you never to go into my closet or bathroom…everything else just about covered it," said Jack, putting on her favorite Frankenstein tank top.

"Yeah, but you wear boxers-"

"I find boxers allot more comfortable than the Victoria secret's panties and thongs my stupid Mother buys for me thank you very freaking much, and besides, some of them are cute! Like my valentine hearts boxers," said Jack, pulling on some blue skinny jeans that seemed a little too big for a nice fit.

"That just made you look more like a wimp, Jack, and another thing, you have no booty!" laughed Wuya.

"Oh whatever!" growled Jack, pulling on her usual pair of black boots.

"Well since I eaves dropped on you and wind-boy I guess I don't need to ask anything else" chuckled the heylin witch.

"Hey-"

"Jack! Hurry up! we don't have all eternity!" shouted Mrs. Spicer.

"ugh, coming mother!" shouted Jack, heading for the bathroom.

" Jeez, she can be such a bitch at times. Wuya, your going to have to promise me not to speak a word of this, or else I'll tell the world what I saw in that mirror!" said Jack.

"You wouldn't," said Wuya.

"Oh but I would, Little Heylin Witch former lover of grand master Dash-"

"Alright alright! I swear, just between you and me," sighed Wuya, raising her right hand to the level of her eyes to show her pact with Jack.

"Good, I'll be back later, good luck with Chase!" said Jack heading for the bathroom

About twenty minutes later Jack was in her 'boy look', leaving the house and getting in the limo with her mother and little cousin.

"Jackie! Come on let's play scream like a sissy boy!" squealed Megan.

"why don't you listen to Disney radio on that I-touch of yours, huh Megan?" growled Jack putting on her seatbelt.

Megan only stuck out her toungue at Jack and started listening to to music on her new I-Pod.

"Jackie dear, I want you to pick out something nice from the mall okay? I want you to look…Feminine, on this occasion, uh- Bitterman, to the local mega mall please" said Mrs. Spicer.

"of course Miss," said Bitterman, the driver.

"What do you mean, femanine mother?" asked Jack, turning her attention to her mother.

Jessica Guendaline Spicer, otherwise known as Mrs. Spicer, the lady that dressed in a tight navy business suit, looked down at her only child.

Unlike Jack, who was thin and flatchested, Jessica Spicer was an attractive specimen of plastic surgery and make up. Blond hair, and blue eyes adorned her beautiful face.

"Jack, darling, I know that you...have a defect, and I know that you like to dress as a boy for your fathers sake and due to your...own preferences...but as your Mother I ask that you dress as a woman on your sweet sixteens," said Mrs. Spicer.

"Huh?" Jack quickly let the information settle into her mind.

"My birtday's in four freaking days? How could I forget that?" groaned Jack.

"How could you forget your special day? Anyways, please just this once I want you to wear a nice dress, just this once," begged Mrs. Spicer.

"Ugh," Jack facepalmed.

That meant that Mrs. Spicer was organizing a party, and if there was a party, there were fancy friends and family, which meant Jack's mother wanted to impress, and if Mrs. Spicer was going to impress and brag it meant one thing. Jack's father was coming for a visit.

"Mother, can't I just celebrate with you and father? I-"

Mrs. Spicer held up her hand to silence Jack.

"Okay, listen here young lady, this is a very special ocation. Your father wants you to be in a dress and you are going to respect his wishes. Also I am so sick and tired of hearing my friends critisize me because of your little...preferences. I already get enough of that because of your illness, I don't need these people asking me if you are my affemanate son or my trangendered daughter. You _will_ wear a dress and you _will_ give me a good name Jacqueline, especially infront of your father." said Mrs. Spicer.

'Are you kidding me mother? If they criticize you then they aren't your friends, isn't that the BS your always telling me?' thought Jack.

"Very well mother," sighed Jack,taking off her voice modifying collar and trenchcoat off.

"Whoo-hoo! I reached a new level on Angry Birds!" cheered Megan, doing her own little victory dance in her seat.

Jack sighed, "Shoot me."

* * *

><p>Well ladies and gentlemen that Is all I'm going to do right now, since one, Im on writers block and two... I am just way too busy.<p>

bye guys! and I will update as soon as I possibly can.

* * *

><p>Touch My Awesome Button<p>

|

V


	4. SOPA

**URGENT NEWS**

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or any other good anime/cartoon/book/movie? how long until THAT crap starts happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe me? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SPREAD THE WORD!


	5. Chapter 5 It will be better

Hello!

I'm sorry to announce this story will no longer be updated because-

It's getting a total makeover!

I'm rewriting the story and changing the plot (Mostly). Hopefully this will work out better than my previous attempts to bring this story to life.

A big thank you to all the reviews/follows and my Love to Deviantartsbiglover for giving me this story and for helping me.


End file.
